


"I'll take care of you, idiot."

by Durkadur-P (Durkadur)



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, M/M, Protectiveness, Recreational Drug Use, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-05
Updated: 2012-10-05
Packaged: 2017-11-15 16:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Durkadur/pseuds/Durkadur-P
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minato doesn't come home before the Dark Hour ends, and Shinjiro goes to look for him. Finding him trying to escape from a creep, he promises to take care of him for the night. </p><p>Short fic; Shinji/Minato.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I'll take care of you, idiot."

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing P3 Fanfic, woohoo! First time writing Shinji in first person, not sure how it came out. I feel like it's gritty and direct, like he is, but not completely sure.

The streetlights suddenly flick on, all at once, as if they were never off, and the dark hour ends just as quickly.

I sigh, shoving my phone in my pocket, knowing I will get about twenty or so texts in the next couple of minutes: for whatever reason, Minato didn’t come home tonight, and everyone’s flipping shit over it. So? A teenager doesn’t come home before midnight—just once, big deal.

I know Mitsuru cares about her team, but sometimes (as in always) that chick takes small stuff too seriously.

Honestly, Minato probably isn’t in any danger, but maybe if I catch a glimpse of him I can tell them he’s fine, and get those nutcases off each other’s back.

I already have a feeling where he’d be, anyway.

For one, if someone’s past midnight and not checking their phone, it’s probably a club. Loud music, lots of dancing, vibrations from your phone would be nothing compared to the bass. Minato also did seem like the clubbing type. Of course, I know most of the clubs around here, but…

Which one would fit him?

Which one would he go to?

Off the bat, it’s probably a gay club. Fucking perfect hair, perfect body, perfect smile; not to mention, he’s got style and a good fashion sense… And, as much as I don’t want to admit it, I know where all the gay clubs are.

There are three at Tatsumi Port Island—only three. One of which heavily checks IDs, and there is no way he’d convince them he’s over 18. Out of the two left, I’m betting he’s at Ko-To-Ba. That’s generally a more up-beat one, and I know that kid’s got a hidden wild side; it’s gotta be the way he gets fired up when we go to Tartarus, or something.

Since Ko-To-Ba isn’t too far, it doesn’t take me long before I see the neon lights and head inside.

I slip up to the admission and see that it’s fairly empty today—but today is a Tuesday, not really surprising. I thrust the entrance fair at some guy who smiled and said thank you and move past him.

Quickly, I scan the dance floor, trying to find him.

You would think blue hair would be easy to spot…

“Maybe he’s not here.” I dig my hands in my pockets, not caring that I probably looked like a creep staring at a bunch of people dancing. “Well, shit.”

“Shiiin _jiiirro_ ’s here…”

I tilt my head to the side and suddenly felt something—rather, someone—clasp onto my arm and nuzzle into it as if I was a pillow. An irritated sigh leaves my lips, “Great. You’re drunk.”

“ _Shiinjiii_ … I don’t wanna have sex wiiith hiiiim.” He babbles senselessly into my jacket’s sleeve.

“It’ll be fun babe, come on!”

My eyes dart sidelong at another man who followed him. The man holds out his hand, but Minato shakes his head, clasping onto me.

“ _Aww_ , don’t be like that. I’ll be gentle, promise!”

“He said no.” I snark at the guy, literally making him jump away from me, “Back the fuck off!”

The idiot raises his hands in a defensive manner and turns away, “Well, there’s a thousand yen I wasted!”

“Thousand yen?” I glance at the boy who seems to be obsessed with running his hand all over my sleeve.

“He gave me _something_ …” Minato mutters.

I frown, “He gave you _something_?”

The boy nods, “A pill… it’s making me feel fuuuunny…”

Well, shit. I slip an arm around his waist, “Just stay with me.”

He moves his hands around my waist and digs his face into my chest. He’s smiling, too. Idiot has no idea what danger he was just in.

Holding on to him, I pivot us around and leave through the exit, not really looking at anybody.

As soon as we move out, I breathe in the cold night air. It’s thinner, easier to breathe, and Minato seems more relaxed, but still clings to me. I turn to him, watching him rub his face on my jacket. “Minato, give me your phone.”

He doesn’t even question me, pulling it out and handing it to me.

Frowning, I try to figure out his phone as I send a text to Mitsuru, Akihiko and Yukari saying something about him being fine, and that he put his phone on silent. I give him his phone back and his only response was to shake his head. Giving up, I shove it in my pocket. “Well, what are we going to do now?”

“I wanna go home…”

I know this is a wrong thought, but with him being strung up on some drug he just looks… adorable.

I put both arms around him and pull him close for whatever reason and he relaxes against my chest. Sighing, “We can’t go home yet. We don’t want them to know about this. They’ll freak out.”

“Is this how you deal with your problems?” He perks up a little, nuzzling into the crook of my neck.

While his remark stung, the feeling of his hot breath against my neck in the cold night air makes me squeeze him closer to me. He seems content with it, so I don’t let go or loosen up. I close my eyes, holding our leader. “What was the pill you took?”

“Um…” He begins, his every word being that warm tingle in the crook of my neck, “It kinda looked like a heart… and it was pink…

Great. Like that helps. “Alright, can you tell me why he gave it to you?”

“He made me take it so I would have sex with him… and it was supposed to make sex feel really good, buuut… I don’t wanna have sex…”

He _made_ Minato take it?

I squeeze him closer, glaring at the club behind us.

That guy is fucking **dead**.

I remember what he looks like, and I won’t forget. I look back at the boy and bite my lip. I’m not sure what kind of drug it was, but it was probably roofies, or a type of it that’s not as potent.

“Will I be okay…?”

“Yeah.” I whisper, “I’ll take care of you, idiot.”

 

* * *

 

I hesitate, but eventually I bring him to the dorm. Unlocking the door, we slip into the first floor lounge, and luckily no one is here. “C’mon.” I mutter quietly, “Let’s get you to bed.” He doesn’t protest, which I am thankful for, and slowly I guide him up the steps. We get to the second floor and all I can find myself doing is praying that Aigis isn’t being a freaky-hawk-mother with a machine gun at the top of the stairs or whatever.

That metallic chick is crazy. Scares the shit out of me, I won’t lie.

We go to his room, at the end of the hall, and I open his door, guiding him through.

“I sleep now?” He asks, still obsessed with rubbing himself all over me. I can’t blame him, since he was forced to take something to increase sexual pleasure. Every touch must be like addicting fire for him.

“Yeah.” I answer, letting go of him, hoping he lets go of me.

Thankfully, he does, and his hand moves to his shirt and he tries to tug it off.

“Damnit…” I mutter and help him out, taking his shirt off for him.

He moves to the belt around his waist and struggles with it. Obviously not in a proper state of mind to deal with things like this, he looks at me.

I frown, but the darkness hides it as I reach for his waist, my knuckles by accidently brushing against his smooth, skinny chest as I unclip the belt and pull it off. I make eye contact with him and sigh, again, hands reaching down and undoing the button to his tight jeans, then the zipper being pulled down…

Suddenly, two arms encircle my neck and when I look up; I feel his soft, wet lips slip onto mine.

Initially, I get lost in the feeling, closing my eyes and moving my lips against his, letting him kiss me, but…

“No.” I grab his shoulders and push him back.

“Why not?” He tilts his head to the side, his bangs falling over his right eye.

“I’d be taking advantage of you.” I force myself to say, “I can’t do that.”

Fuck. I _want_ him.

“Why not? I kinda wanna do it, if it’s with you…” He whispers, trying to kiss me again, but I dodge and his warm lips land on my neck.

I know I can’t do this. Not tonight. He was forced to take a recreational/sexual drug. He can’t consent, even if this is what he wanted if he was in a normal state of mind. I shudder, undoing the zipper of his pants and taking a step back. “No.”

“ _Please_ …?” He slips out of his pants, now only in a pair of loose boxers.

“Not tonight.” I mutter, looking away. I could feel myself get hard— _damnit_ , fuck, _no_. I try to think of other things, like Aigis or washing machines, anything to kill the tent growing in my pants.

“Then tomorrow?” He tilts his head, “Promise me tomorrow?”

I know it’s childish, but I cross my fingers and say “Promise.” It reminds me of when Akihiko would make me promise him that I wouldn’t fight anymore, back in the orphanage, and I’d say promise but cross my fingers, then he’d make me pinky swear and bite my thumb–eliminating any way out of the promise. I hope, just hope, he doesn’t make me pinky swear.

To my luck, he doesn’t. He seems okay with the fact that tomorrow will be the day (or it won’t, because this isn’t happening). He suddenly grabs my jacket and takes it off.

“Hey,” I frown.

“You can’t sleep in clothes.”

“I’m sleeping in my room.” I grab my jacket and head off, but he takes my hand and holds on to it.

Fucking _shit_! Why is he so cute, _now_?

“You said you’ll take care of me.”

“Yeah, you’re safe, goodnight—let go.”

“Sleep next to me.” He takes a step closer and hugs my arm, “Make sure I’m okay.”

I give an aggravated sigh, but close my eyes and mutter “Fine. But we’re gonna sleep in my room, then. Aigis and whoever are gonna check your room in the morning.” He doesn’t resist, so we step out and try to be very quiet as I push the door open and let him in. I close the door behind me, locking it, and undo my belt.

Usually I only sleep with my boxers, like Minato, but that sounds like a really bad idea so I’m wearing a shirt on top of it. I wish I had pajama leggings or whatever, but I don’t. I slip in the bed and he follows me.

Instantly, he moves himself close to me, cuddling against my chest, getting all snug.

I slip an arm around his waist and lie on my back, hoping this night goes by quickly. I don’t even want to deal with the mornings when I have to explain what happened to him…

**Author's Note:**

> (I notice the fandom has a lot of anon kudos, but don't be shy to sign up so you can leave comments, too!)


End file.
